


sunburn

by mnemememory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemememory/pseuds/mnemememory
Summary: Yasha needs a break.(or; the obligatory beach filler episode)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	sunburn

...

...

**sunburn**

...

...

The hot sand feels  _ heavenly _ .

Yasha sinks her muscles deeper, lets herself relax for the first time in what feels like years. Her eyes are closed, sunlight tinting her eyelids a soft orange. They had planned for a trip to the beach, this time, and were thus appropriately outfitted – which meant that none of them were sporting hot leather. Yasha feels strangely free in her cotton shirt and loose-legged pants. Her ribs don’t feel like they’re breaking every time she breathes.

Jester is dragging a not-very-unwilling-Caleb into the water, laughing at his futile attempts to cover his chicken-bone body. Fjord is waiting on the sidelines to pounce and drag them both under. Caduceus is ambling behind Nott, who point-blank refuses to get into the water (which is fair) and is instead terrorising them all with a bucket of crabs. Every so often, Yasha opens one wary eye to make sure she hasn’t come too close.

“You’re going to burn  _ so bad _ ,” Beau says, nudging Yasha’s stomach with her toes. “Don’t you have any sunscreen?”

“No,” Yasha says.

“Why? You’ve been white your whole life.”

Yasha rolls her eyes.

“Get up, this is ridiculous,” Beau says. “Jester’s been telling me all about the terrible things that can happen to your skin.”

“I’m warm,” Yasha complains, but levers herself into a sitting position. She shakes out the sand in her hair. She doesn’t get all of it, but that’s fine, that’s what showers are for.

“Hey!” Beau protests as sand flies in every direction.

Yasha just gives her a look of sleepy contentment.

“Come here,” Beau says, grabbing one of the nearby bags and rummaging through it. “If you don’t do anything, you’re going to end up like a lobster tonight.”

“Eh,” Yasha says.

Beau smacks her forearm, and yeah, okay,  _ maybe _ sunscreen would be a good idea.

“Here,” she says, shoving a bottle of something into Yasha’s loose fingers. “Put it  _ everywhere _ . You saw what we made Caleb do.”

Yasha can’t help but let out a snort of laughter. Caleb hadn’t been allowed shirtless by Nott without covering every inch of his skin with the gelatinous white cream, and then some. His beard still looked a little frosty. Fjord, in typical Fjord fashion, had tried to get out of it. “Half-orcs don’t burn,” he said.

Jester had bull-tackled him to the ground and started smothering him with sunscreen until he relented.

Yasha feels so at  _ peace _ . She doesn’t want to move, for fear that she’s going to break it, that’s she’s going to be dreaming again, but Beau is sitting in front of her and glaring.

“Okay, okay,” Yasha says, opening the bottle and squeezing some out onto her palms. She’s got enough of her body covered by clothing that she feels she can get away with just the bare minimum, but every time she skips over a spot, Beau makes an angry noise.

Finally, she’s messed up one too many times.

“Oh my –  _ give me that _ ,” Beau says, grabbing Yasha’s hands and scraping the excess of her skin. “You’re hopeless.”

Yasha shrugs, because yeah, probably.

“Turn around,” Beau growls.

“Why? I’m lying on my back.”

“At some point, Jester is going to drag you into the water, and you’ll regret not protecting the back of your neck  _ then _ .”

Yasha thinks about it, and then shuffles around in the sand. Beau slaps a glob of sunscreen onto her skin and then pulls the collar of her shirt back to really start rubbing it into her shoulders. This is almost better than the hot sand. Yasha can feel her eyes drooping as she relaxes further. This whole thing seems so impossible – she hasn’t been this content in years, hasn’t felt this warm for forever. Jester’s laughter rings light and bright through the air.

Beau digs into a particularly sore spot on her shoulders, and Yasha lets out a small sigh of contentment.

“Alright, now face me again,” Beau says. Her voice sounds a little strangled.

Yasha stifles a yawn with her forearm and complies. Beau’s face has a slightly ruddier tinge to it than Yasha remembers, but it is a very warm day.

“You’re useless,” Beau complains, pouring some sunscreen onto Yasha’s collarbones. “Now rub that in.”

Yasha makes a half-hearted attempt. Beau makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a suppressed sound of rage.

“ _ No _ , you – urgh, stop, stop.” Beau’s eye twitches. “Do you mind if –?”

Yasha stifles another yawn and shrugs. She mostly just wants to lie down here and pretend to sleep, just listening to the rest of the Mighty Nein having fun around her. It still feels a little new, a little strange. Before –

(Before, there had been Molly).

Yasha feels strangely adrift. These people love her, she knows, strange creatures that they all are. But she has been gone for a very long time. And she has done a great many horrible things.

Beau doesn’t seem like she’s going to let that happen, though. Complying is the easiest thing Yasha has ever done.

“Yes, I don’t mind,” she says.

Beau’s hands feel so nice at her throat. No, Yasha doesn’t want to explore that thought any further. Not now, at least.

“Okay, now give me your arms.”

“I already did my arms,” Yasha says.

“You did them  _ shittily _ ,” Beau says, eyes narrowed. “Look at how streaky that is. Half your skin is going to peel off.”

“Jester wouldn’t let that happen,” Yasha says.

“Yeah, well, it’s better to  _ prevent _ it in the first place,” Beau says. “Jester needs to use her spells for – I don’t know, annoying dignitaries or some shit.”

Yasha cracks a smile.

“Alright, I understand,” she says. Her arms look a lot less…streaky and a lot more shiny. She doesn’t quite like the oily feel of sunscreen, but she supposes it’s better than whatever Jester threatened Beau with.

Yasha blinks a few times to acclimatise her eyes, and then peers down at Beau’s face. She  _ hadn’t  _ been imagining the change to her complexion.

“Wait, do  _ you _ have sunscreen on?”

Beau’s expression freezes.

“I don’t burn,” she says quickly. “Your skin is like, pasty as fuck. My skin –”

Yasha gets to her feet. “ _ Jester _ .”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Beau says, and then is off in a dead sprint.

Yasha can’t quite stop herself from laughing as she follows.

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> do NOT @ me about sunscreen, I live in Australia, I once got burned so bad I couldn't move my face for a week.
> 
> [Speaking of Australia](https://mnemememory.tumblr.com/post/190098399803/good-morning-australia-is-burning-im-sure)


End file.
